Greek Luck
by Serpico1986
Summary: In Kosta Portokalo point of view, his son in law Ian Miller, are now the luckiest man in the world, when entered in the family, after all no luck are better then the Greek luck.


**Just another random story. This time, it´s takes place after ''A Greek House'' and before ''The Annoucement"**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **GREEK LUCK**

It was just another day of work to the Chicago citizens and at Greek Town things aren´t different. Well, just a bit, as newly married Toula Miller closed the restaurant earlier to rush back home.

That morning, her husband Ian Miller wasn't feeling alright, his stomach was hurting and he had called the school, asking them to find a substitute teacher, so he could spend the whole day in bed.

When she got home, she found him in the kitchen, having a glass of water, she approached him, give him a hug and helped him limp toward the couch.

''hey, how are you feeling?'' she asked, kissing his cheeks

''like if Zeus had shot all his bolts at me'' he said, making her chuckle ''I'm not good at all, my stomach still hurts, I just throw up and I´m feeling nauseous every time I try to eat something''

''okay…'' she reach her hand and touch his forehead, he was warmer than normal ''you´re feverish, we better go to the hospital'' Toula said, trying to sounds calm, despite of her heart start to beating faster

''no babe, no need to…''

''well, no discussion, you´re not feeling well Ian, so I'm taking you to the hospital'' she said helping him get up ''the man is the head but the woman is the neck'' she whispered to herself, but loud enough to Ian heard and chuckle.

As they were making their way toward the car, they came face to face with Nikki, who was jogging around the block. No need to say the woman was surprised to see the scene in front of her.

''Hey Toula. Mr. Pottery Class, are you feeling alright?'' she asked

''feeling like a crap'' he answered annoyed and the cousin´s face fall

''Nikki, I'm taking him to the hospital, can you tell my parents what´s going on'' Toula asked and without other word, helped Ian into the car and drive away.

_/_

The miller couple doesn´t took long to reach the Chicago Hospital. Ian´s condition was worsened a bit, he had thrown up in the car, he was shivering from head to toe and almost fallen on the ground upon leaving the vehicle.

''I swear'' he gasped when been wheeled into the hospital ''if I survive, I will eat at least the lamb´s leg in the next barbecue'' he said holding Toula´s hand but the wife didn´t laugh

''ah, shut up'' she said annoyed, but kissed his forehead even so.

_/_

For the next half an hour, Ian gone through a list of exams. The Portokalos had arrived at the hospital as well and tried to calm Toula down at the waiting room, when the doctor responsible, Dr. Agatha Salinkária approached with some news

''Mrs. Fortoula Miller? I´m the doctor responsible for your husband´s case'' she said

''yes, how is my husband?''

''Mr. Miller had an appendix crises'' Dr. Salinkária explain ''we did all tests possible and send him to the OR as he need to have the appendix removed surgically''

''Oh God!'' Touls covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to cry

''Don´t worry Mrs. Miller, it´s a simple surgery and Mr. Miller had been brought to hospital in time, he will need to spend at least two days at the hospital, but he might be home by the weekend'' the old doctor explain

''wait a minute… Salinkária; are you Greek?'' asked Kosta and the doctor liked at him confuse

''Kosta, it´s isn´t time'' scolded Maria

''yes… Sir? I born in Crete, bur live in Chicago since 1985'' she said

''what a relief… see Toula, your husband is going to be fine, Greeks are the best surgeons ever''

''well, thanks for the confidence, Sir… I need to come back to my patient'' she said and walk away, once she was out of sight, Toula looked amazed to her dad

''Dad, what was that?''

''oh, don´t thank me, your husband have the luck of the Greeks… don´t tell him that, but it was luck for him to came into this family, he can pay the debt with his life.'' He said and Toula shocked her head annoyed and worry.

_/_

Despite of been a simple surgery, it took at least two hours to Dr. Salinkária come back into the waiting room. Toula almost jumped out of her chair as fear griped her mind, but breathed in relief upon seen the doctor´s face.

''the surgery was a success'' she said '' Mr. Miller is at the Post-OP room, he may woke up in an hour or two''

''Thanks Havens'' Toula embraced her mother relieved ''can I see him?''

''of course Mrs. Miller… come with me'' she said as everyone got up ''I'm sorry, but just Mrs. Miller…''

''oh nonsense, we´re all family'' aunt Voula said followng Toula toward the room.

_/_

Ian was getting back into his senses when the family entered the room, he was still very sore and tired but smiled when seen the smile on his wife´s face.

''hey… my personal Greek statue'' he said quietly as Toula kissed him

''how are you feeling sweetheart?'' she asked

''i´ve been better''

''good answer bud, I would have kill you if you let my big sis alone'' Nick point a finger to his brother in law and in response, Ian give him a middle finger, making him shut up.

''Ian, you should consider yourself lucky. And you should know it´s thanks to a Greek that you´re alive'' Kosta told him

''Dad…'' Toula looked a bit shocked

''if you had married any other no-Greek woman, you would be dead, because your wife wouldn´t bring you to the hospital and if the doctor wasn´t Greek, you would be dead twice''

''okay Dad, you said'' Toula replies ''could stop been exaggerated?''

''exaggerated? You got sick because you don´t eat meet'' Aunt Voula snapped ''but don´t worry, when you get better, I will make you a lamb soup''

''thank you very much guys'' Ian couldn´t help but laugh despite of the pain ''but i´m feeling really tired right now, so I will appreciate if you guys leave me just with my wife'' he said

''alright, that´s alright'' Maria replies ''we´re glad you´re alive Ian'' she said, splitting on him, then she hugged her daughter and told her she was going to come back later to bring her some clothes

''don´t worry, I tell Rodney and Harry what happened to you'' Kosta pointed a finger to them. One by one then, the family walk away letting the couple alone once again.

_/_

Later that same evening, Ian himself called the school, to tell the principal what had happened and asked for a substitute. Mike has also passed by and told Toula that she should thank him her and Ian were now married.

Once he walk away, Toula lied down the bed next to her husband and hugged him tight, but gentle enough to not hurt him and kissed him.

''how are you feeling sweetheart?'' she asked caressing his chest

''i´m feeling a bit painful and tired, but I will be fine… at least is what the doctor said'' he replies and Toula nodded

''you really me scared today Ian''

''i´m sorry babe, I promise it wouldn´t happen again''

''well, technically it will never happen again, unless you have two appendices'' she said making him laugh ''but yeah, I just don´t want to see you like this ever again… I don´t know that I would do if I lose you''

''me neither, thanks for save me… more then you thought'' he said kissing the top of her head as they sleep a somewhat peaceful sleep.

_/_

Meanwhile, as promised Kosta and Maria drove half Chicago to Rodney and Harriet's house, in order to tell them Ian was at the hospital, but fine, thanks to a Greek.

''Kosta, please, don't give any Greek speech'' Maria advised him ''you don´t need problem, none of us need it'' she said

''yeah, yeah!'' the older man sputtered annoyed and ring the bell. A minute later, Mrs. Miller opened the door dressed like she was going to a party.

''Kosta, Maria, how are you?'' she greet them politely '' we are almost out, need something?''

''I hope you and your husband already knew everything, Ian is at the hospital, my daughter took him there because he wasn´t feeling well, he undergo surgery, but now he´s alright'' the Greek man said

''surgery?'' Mr. Miller asked seriously ''what does he had?''

''his appendix, burst'' Maria said 'but don´t worry, my daughter took him to the hospital in time and she´s with him now''

''oh…'' Harriet said a bit embarrassed ''glad Toula took him to the hospital''

''let´s go there as well'' Kosta said urgently ''we came to take you there''

''well…'' Mr. Miller started '' we had been invited to dinner and we can't miss, so we'll go there, explain what happened and rush to the hospital''

Upon hearing that, Kosta opened his mouth to say something, but Maria interrupted him and pulled him to the car. Once there, the old Greek man grumbled annoyed something he realized.

''this family is really dry as toast Maria, I told you, their son is at the hospital and there are going to a dinner''

''ah Kosta, stop this!'' Maria scold him

''lucky to Ian who married a Greek woman, we Greeks are really better in everything, especially in been family'' he said starting the car as Maria shocked her head annoyed.

 **THE END.**


End file.
